Soul Mate
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: En un mundo donde un reloj marca un momento especial de tu vida, ¿que sucede cuando este reloj se detiene?


Disclaimer: Supernatural, sus personajes y sus referencias no me pertenecen.

Palabras: 3, 908.

Pareja: Dean W. and Castiel.

* * *

Cuando su hermano Sammy le pregunto que eran los números en su muñeca, Dean tenía doce años y no pudo saber decirle que eran, Sammy ya era un pequeño genio y sabía que los números iban disminuyendo.

"16 años, trece días, una hora y doce segundos" le explico Dean, ya que por muy genio que haya sido su hermano aun no entendía como se media el tiempo.

Vivían en un orfanato y Dean estaba mas que seguro que nunca saldrían de ahí con padres, ya lo habían intentado una vez cuando intentaron separarlos, Sammy se escapo, al igual que Dean, y se encontraron en un parque cerca de la Iglesia.

Nada los separaría.

"Reverendo, ¿que es esto?" le pregunto al hombre que estaba a punto de entrar a misa mientras le enseñaba su muñeca derecha.

"Eso es... Una promesa, Dean. La promesa que el Señor da para que conozcas a tu alma gemela y tengas una vida plena con ella"

Dean hizo una mueca. Que tonto significado. ¿Tanto misterio para eso?.

"Vaya que mierda" murmuro sin saberlo.

Ese día recibió un castigo que jamas olvidaría, y también le explico a Sam lo que significaban los números.

"¡Solo me faltan 15 años!" grito el pequeño con alegría "¿Cuanto te falta a ti?" pregunto curioso.

Dean miro su muñeca "Mas de 40 años" murmuro con un poco de dificultad.

Los hermanos fueron adoptados un año antes de que Dean cumpliera la mayoría de edad, el matrimonio Singer, Bobby y Karen fueron quienes vieron algo especial en ellos.

"¿Cuando se pauso su reloj?" pregunto a la mujer.

Ella bajo la cabeza con nostalgia y acaricio su muñeca; la risa de Sam mientras jugaba con una pelota de béisbol y el señor Singer los distrajo.

-"¿Que piensas, Sammy?" le pregunto a su hermano cuando sus futuros padres estaban en la oficina con el reverendo.

"Que al fin seremos una familia" respondió.

* * *

Al entrar a la Universidad (algo que ni el había pensado), presencio como varios de sus compañeros conocían a los que hacian que su reloj corriera.

Un día su amiga Pamela le pregunto cuanto tiempo le faltaba, Dean rodó los ojos y verifico su muñeca "Unos... 23 años un me faltan" respondió con pesadez.

Pamela asintió "¿Iras a mi fiesta el Viernes? Tienes que ir" reclamo.

"Si, iré"

Cuando regreso a casa encontró una nota que le avisaba que habían ido a un concurso de debate con Sam y llegarían al día siguiente.

"Al fin, solo" dijo sacando una cerveza del refrigerador y una frituras de la alacena, se dejo caer en el sillón frente al televisor y miro un maratón de películas de policías. Se quedo dormido a la mitad de la cuarta película , se despertó de golpe al sentir un dolor intenso en su brazo, lo apretó fuertemente hasta saber que donde provenía.

Su muñeca.

Prendió la luz preocupado y miro como los números caían.

Trato de tranquilizarse, tal vez era algo común y nadie se lo había dicho.

_13, 10, 6 años._

Los números seguían bajando, paso la muñeca por agua fría para calmar el ardor.

_39, 23, 11 días._

Los numero se tornaron rojos y la preocupación del chico creció.

_Dos horas._

Miro sorprendido, ¿que significaba eso?¿la persona estaba acercándose?.

Cero era el único número que modelaba su muñeca.

¿Murió?¿La persona murió?

El cansancio hizo que terminara durmiéndose en la sala, a la mañana siguiente fue despertado por Sam quién prácticamente grito aterrado al ver la muñeca de su hermano. Dean le dijo que no prestara importancia, que no valía la pena.

"Lo siento mucho, hijo" dijo Bobby cuando Dean le enseño los números.

Efectivamente su alma gemela había muerto. Dean asintió, nunca le había importado ese reloj de todos modos.

* * *

"Dean, ¿demonios?¿te has vuelto loco?" pregunto Sam a su hermano mayor.

"No, Sam, investigue a nuestros padres biológicos y eran cazadores, hay cosas sobrenaturales que no te imaginas" explico manejando el Impala.

"Teniendo en cuenta que tengas razón, ¿que se supone que harás ahora?¿viajar por el mundo en este coche? Mamá y papá quieren que los visites mas seguido..."

"Y lo haré, Sammy. Solo, seguiré con esto" paro el coche.

Sam paso su mano por su cabello "¿Puedes morir por esto?" pregunto resignado, no podía convencer a Dean de dejar de cazar.

"Todos moriremos alguna vez" respondió encogiendo hombros, miro a su hermano y sonrió "Hey, ¿que es eso?" pregunto al notar la muñeca del mas alto.

"Jessica, la conocí hace tres semanas, y es aun mejor de como le imagine" respondió acariciando su marca.

* * *

"Castiel, no tienes que vivir así, tu y yo sabemos que no eres feliz; podemos huir juntos, cubrirnos las espaldas" propuso Anna a su hermano.

Castiel reposaba en un sofá azul en la habitación totalmente blanca "Anna, respeto tu decisión de huir y no diré nada ante eso pero no me pidas ir contigo; yo pertenezco aquí" respondió tranquilamente.

Anna asintió lentamente "¿Podrías cuidar que no dañe a nadie al caer? Presiento que será una dura caída" bromeo tiernamiente.

- "Ten cuidado, cuando huyes tu gracia no te sigue, seras casi humana y puedes dañarte"

"Lo se, Castiel... ¿Porque tengo que caer, literalmente?" dijo Anna mirando hacia La Tierra.

* * *

"Si Sammy, voy en camino a casa... Estoy en la carretera no querrás que siga hablando por teléfono, ¿verdad? Ajá, te veo haya" Dean dejo caer el celular a un lado y subió el volumen de la radio, odiaba cuando

Sam se comportaba como hermano mayor, ese era trabajo de él.

* * *

La caída de Anna seria casi magistral, los demás ángeles no se habían dado cuenta y Castiel vigilaba los alrededores donde se daría el impacto que era un camino solitario. Miro al cielo y Anna caída como un meteoro pero con alas, iluminando el cielo mientras caída.

"¿Que demonios?" exclamo Dean cuando el cielo arriba de el comenzó a iluminarse, detuvo el Impala y miro hacia arriba "Mierda" murmuro cuando miro algo cayendo directo hacía el, se apresuro a dar reversa pero el sonido del objeto cayendo se escuchaba mas cerca.

"Hola Dean" escucho una voz a su lado, un cuerpo abalanzándose sobre el y después todo blanco.

* * *

**"Siguiendo con el reportaje del misterioso meteoro que cayo en las afueras del lugar, los expertos afirman que no hay algún tipo de radiación o rastro. Y lo mas extraño de esto es que un árbol comenzó a florecer en medio del lugar, el árbol según una fuente ya mide un metro y medio después de solo unas horas de haber impactado"**

* * *

Ardor.

Fue lo primero que sintió al despertar, sus ojos ardían, sus oidos y mas que nada su muñeca. Tal vez fue poseído por un demonio o algo peor. Parpadeo pero no tanto como para poder abrir los ojos así que se esforzo mas.

Blanco, una ventana, una silla.

Hospital, estaba en un hospital.

"Sam..." murmuro tratando de componerse en la cama.

"Tu familia no sabe que estas aquí" escucho que una voz le contestaba.

Mucha fuerza le costo sentarse en la cama, en la esquina de la habitación estaba un hombre.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto a la defensiva.

"Tu eres Dean Winchester, el cazador" dijo el hombre.

"Soy Singer y no pregunte quién era yo sino quién eres tu"

"Lo contrario a lo que estas acostumbrado"

Dean sonrió de lado "¿Un ángel?" se aventuro a decir.

Era lo mas lógico ¿no?.

_(¿Lo habían operado?¿Estaba drogado y por eso le sonreía al posible ángel?)_

"Eres listo, mis hermanos no lo piensan" comento con una sonrisa.

Dean le miro unos segundos "¿Entonces?" pregunto cruzando los brazos.

"No entiendo tu pregunta" el hombre frunció ceño, sin moverse de su lugar.

"¿Quien eres?¿Que haces aquí?¿Que hago yo aquí?"

"Oh" asintió "Soy Castiel, un ángel del señor. Estoy aquí para saber si estas bien y estas aquí porque sufriste un accidente"

"¿Y tu me salvaste, Castiel?"

"Si, Dean"

"¿Porque?"

Castiel le miro unos segundos, Dean correspondió la mirada y un aleteo se escucho de pronto el ángel había desaparecido.

* * *

De eso hace dos días.

Dean salio del hospital y visito a su familia, quiénes hicieron preguntas sobre porque llego hasta ese momento, respondió que la carretera estaba cerraba, no tenía intención de preocuparles.

"¿Que pasa por tu mente, Castiel?" pregunto Samandriel al ver a el ángel mirando hacia la Tierra de los mortales.

"Los humanos" respondió apartando su mirada para ver a su hermano.

"¿Piensas que le harán daño a Anna?"

"No, es solo que... Sus marcas en sus muñecas"

"Su reloj" completo el pequeño ángel.

"Si, ¿porque nosotros no tenemos alguno?" expreso su duda y sin saberlo acaricio su muñeca.

"Soy joven, y no se mas que tu pero siempre nos han dicho que es porque ellos necesitan a alguien a su lado, son dependientes por naturaleza y nosotros no" encogió hombros, miro hacia la Tierra "¿Te molesta estar solo?"

"Solo a veces" respondió retirándose.

* * *

Dean se quedo una semana en casa de sus padres ya que estos se lo pidieron y aunque se sentía sin uso ahí, aprovecho para descansar y ponerse a investigar. Googleo _«Angeles»_ leyó la información pero nada le pareció normal o creíble. Por un segundo dirigió su vista hacía su muñeca, un temor cruzo por su mente ¿tendría que pasar el resto de su vida solo, ya que su _alma gemela _murió?.

"Depende" dijo una voz.

Dean cerro la laptop y miro a el ángel, Castiel, en la habitación.´

"¿Depende, qué?" pregunto cruzando los brazos.

"Si tu mueres y tu alma gemela esta ahí, en el cielo de los mortales, podrán estar juntos" respondió, sentándose en una silla.

Dean frunció ceño, y aprovecho que el ángel estaba ahí para preguntarle sus dudas sobre el reloj, el cielo y la muerte. Castiel le respondió lo que podía, porque había información que no podía darle.

"¿Puedo?" pregunto Castiel, señalando la muñeca de Dean.

"Claro" asintió con desinterés, al parecer hasta a un ángel le daba impactaba ver una marca vacía y sin vida como la de él.

Castiel se acerco a el, sentándose de cuclillas, y tomo su mano, le miro como reafirmando la petición, Dean sonrió y asintió.

Los dedos del ángel acariciaron su palma hasta llegar a la muñeca, tanteo antes de tocar la marca, pudo notar el asombro del ángel al sentirla.

"¿Nunca habías visto un reloj muerto?" preguntó con una frialdad que hasta a el le sorprendió.

"O marca alguna" agrega Castiel.

"¿Ustedes los ángeles no tienen?"

"No, solo los humanos" responde aun acariciando.

Dean mira los ojos azules y piensa que podría vivir con esos ojos azules a su lado toda la vida.

Castiel levanta la vista y desaparece -con un aleteo.-

* * *

"Eso mi querido Castiel es lo que los humanos llaman amor" dice Anna, quién ya estableció una vida mas o menos decente en la tierra, su Padre no mando a alguien a seguirla y ella agradece eso.

"Pero el único amor que yo debo de sentir es hacia Padre" comenta un confundido Castiel.

Estan en una casa suburbana, Anna logro tenerla con trucos pero igualmente consigo un trabajo como cajera para poder mantenerla.

"Sabes que eso puede cambiar, deja de hacer apariciones milagrosas y vive conmigo" propone, enmarcando la palabra vive, porque eso es lo que ella quiere. Que Castiel viva.

"Pero Padre..." vuelve a excusar.

"Padre entenderá y si no lo hace tendrás que luchar" responde con ánimos, sabe que Castiel es un ángel que ama a su Padre -no tanto como Lucifer como para cometer locuras.-

Castiel le mira y desaparece.

* * *

De nuevo comenzó a cazar, ahora persigue a un hechicero cutre que juega con un pueblo entero, decide dormir temprano para el día siguiente dar con el hechicero y deshacerse de el para salir de ese pueblo rápido.

Al salir de ducharse apaga las luces de la habitación -de un motel decente- se arropa para dormir pero antes de siquiera llegar a la cama siente un dolor.

Donde mas, piensa con al descubrir que el dolor viene directamente de su muñeca.

Ahora es frió, un frió tremendo que le hace encerrar su muñeca con su mano izquierda para tratar de darle calor.

¿Es que hasta a Dios le da risa ver su marca muerta?.

* * *

Castiel amaba a su padre, a pesar de no haberle visto nunca así que siente culpa que la primera vez que lo haga sea para pedirle -suplicarle- ser humano, caer. Aunque sabe que tiene las de perder, ya que Anna lo trato y al final termino escapando con su ayuda.

Y antes de entrar a verle -a su Padre- viene a su pensamiento la verdadera alma gemela de Dean, no ha tenido mente para averiguar si se encuentra en el cielo mortal y aunque es el deseo mas culpable que ha tenido desde su creación, desea que el alma no este ahí.

Dean piensa seriamente en cortarse la mano derecha, pero no se atreve al ser diestro natural y un desastre como tirador con la izquierda.

"Dios, ¿porque?" pregunta a una habitación vacía. ¿Porque a él?¿Porque tuvo que quedar su marca muerta?¿Porque tiene que doler tanto?¿Porque siquiera duele ahora?

* * *

Castiel esta feliz, un poco mas de lo que debería. Su Padre le a concedido su petición, no sin antes advertirle que algunos ángeles no estarán de acuerdo -Uriel, por ejemplo.- e intentaran destruirle antes de pisar la Tierra. Tiene que pelear, pero no dañar. Fue la orden, la condición para que cierta marca volviera a correr.

Sale de 'la oficina mayor' preparado para caer. Para pelear por caer.

Su marca ya no duele tanto como hace unos minutos, su mano izquierda hasta entumida esta por proteger la muñeca y la sacude cuando la aleja. Piensa que su mente ahora le juega una especie de broma cuando mira un número.

Un simple _**1 **_teñido de azul en su muñeca, el _**1**_ cambia a _**2**_.

En ese color azul, y rápidamente piensa en esos ojos azules.

"Castiel" murmura para luego correr por las llaves del Impala.

* * *

Uriel fue el ultimo al cual enfrentar, logro desaparecerlo gracias a un truco pero se siente muy débil para seguir. Su espalda se recarga en una pared y se comienza a resbalar hasta llegar al piso.

Llora, algo nuevo ya que no es un liquido rojo son lagrimas humanas, es agua.

"Vaya, Padre te esta jugando una broma" dice una voz.

El -ya no tanto- ángel levanta la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa socarrona de Gabriel.

"¿Piensas detenerme?" pregunta lo mas desafiante posible.

"Uy, tranquilo hermano pequeño, al contrario a la opinión popular soy un buen Arcángel y vine ayudarte a no caer en pedacitos a la Tierra" dice sin hacer ademan de ayudarle pararse.

"¿Ah sí?" se reincorpora lo mas rígidamente posible "¿Quién pidió tu ayuda?" quiere, pero no puede confiar ni en su hermano mayor y menos de la fama de este.

"Un bebe ángel que comienza con S y termina con amandriel"

"Samandriel" murmura con un toque de nostalgia, ni tiempo tuvo para despedirse de él.

"Vale, vale, eres bueno pero ahora te ayudare a bajar" Gabriel se acerca a el y al tocar su frente cura sus heridas.

"Gracias hermano" pronuncia con un poco de vergüenza al no haber confiado en el.

Gabriel sonrié "Como sea, cuando caigas tendrás un reloj otorgado por mi, de nada, pero solo te pude dar minutos. Si quieres estar con ese humano, tendrás que encontrarlo lo mas antes posible, ¿entiendes?"

* * *

No sabe si es ironía, una corazonada o un milagro que se encuentre cerca del pueblo donde cayo el primer asteroide o Anna, como se llamaba la ángel. Pero conduce con velocidad la carretera, no tiene seguro que va encontrar algo.

* * *

Caer, es mas dificil y temeroso de lo que creía. Todos los miembros de su cuerpo están dormidos por la velocidad así que no siente el aire chocar contra su cuerpo, sin embargo sus órganos están tensados y siente una extraña sensación de nauseas.

No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva cayendo o si en realidad lo esta haciendo pero su único pensamiento es Por favor

_Por favor, quiero caer._

_Por favor, quiero vivir._

_Por favor, quiero encontrarle._

_Por favor, quiero verle._

_Por favor, que quiera verme._

Pese a tener su cuerpo dormido siente un ardor en su muñeca y sonríe con los ojos cerrados al saber que es reloj lo que se esta formando.

Cuando choca contra el suelo, no fue tan doloroso como pensaba aunque eso es sospechoso.

"Gracias Gabriel" murmura ya en la tierra, su espalda duele pero no mas que su muñeca.

* * *

"Ahí estas" grita de alegría al ver una bola de luz cayendo del cielo, la poca gente que estaba en el área se aleja o solo mira hacia el cielo. Dos coches se detuvieron en la autopista, cortando el camino. "¡Oh, vamos!" grita enojado, acelera y se lleva un coche en impacto, al menos no había alguien en el coche.

Respira, un aire lleno de restos de polvos pero es el aire mas -humano- que ha respirado en su vida, contempla las estrellas del cielo.

Y de un golpe recuerda las palabras de Gabriel, se incorpora lo mas rápido posible y mira por primera vez su muñeca.

Es hermosa, y oh, de color verde, verde único.

"¿Castiel?" se escucha un grito.

"Anna" dice al reconocer la voz.

Anna camina con dificultad hacia el, la tierra ya comenzó a establecerse y el lugar ahora se ve mas oscuro.

"Oh por Dios, caíste" expresa animadamente.

"Si, caí por que padre lo permitió, de cierta manera" se acerca a ella.

"¿Como?" pregunta dándole un abrazo.

"Soy humano, al cien por cierto" contesta con una voz neutra.

"Oh" corta el abrazo "Bien por ti, si eso es lo que querías"

Castiel asiente, temía que Anna se enfadará.

"Dean" dice de repente al recordar su motivo para caer, mira su muñeca.

* * *

Alcanza a ver como Castiel -o espera que sea el.- se estrella contra el suelo, el Impala pierde equilibrio pero continua manejando, el polvo se levanta y es difícil ver maneja para salirse del camino.

No puede controlar el Impala, no puede ver la sombra frente a el, no puede poner el freno cuando se percata de la misma. Solo siente el movimiento que se hace cuando golpea a la sombra.

"Tienes segundos, Castiel" dice preocupadamente Anna.

"¿Puedes llevarme a él?" pregunta, ya que Anna aun conserva algunos poderes.

"Claro" toma su mano y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en Dean Winchester. Castiel suelta su mano al mismo tiempo en que se iban a transportar, solo se va ella y se encuentra en un coche.

Castiel siente algo acercarse y por instinto busca cuidar a Anna, así que suelta su mano para empujarla.

Pero ella desaparece y él es quién recibe el impacto del objeto que se acercaba.

* * *

"¡Dean!" grita Anna.

"¡Mierda!" salta Dean cuando la -ya no tanto- ángel aparece en el interior del Impala.

"¡Era Castiel!" grita ella cuando el coche se detiene.

"Cass" murmura Dean al salir del Impala.

Castiel siente dolor, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su larga vida, de nuevo esta sobre el piso.

Él quería caer, ¿no?. Ríe ante ese pensamiento.

"Cass" escucha la voz de Dean, por quién cayo.

"Castiel, por favor di algo" el hombre pone las manos sobre el, tratando de ayudar en algo "Castiel, lo siento mucho"

_No llores, Dean_, piensa pero es incapaz de decirlo.

"El reloj" dice Anna, presenciando la escena de lejos.

Dean asiente rápidamente y toma la muñeca de Castil, una sonrisa tonta aparece en sus labios al ver el color verde en esta.

"Esta pausado" dice sin entender, mira la suya y sigue andando "No, no entiendo" mira a Anna en busca de explicación.

La pelirroja niega, tampoco entiende.

"Dean" logra a pronunciar con todo el dolor "Caí por ti"

Dean asiente desesperado "Lo se, Cass. Yo lo se" ríe secamente.

"Ahora me voy"

"No, no, mi reloj sigue avanzando"

"Humanos..." dice y cierra los ojos.

* * *

Todas las noches Sam despierta a tomar agua, trata de no despertar a su novia. Entra a la cocina y abre el refrigerador, saca una jara de agua, la deja en la mesa del comedor y coge un vaso.

"Sam" se escucha la voz de su novia.

"Hey, perdón si te desperté" ofrece a la figura que se esconde en la oscuridad.

La luz se enciende y parpadea para acoplarse al cambio, cuando lo hace la mira, esta preocupada.

"Es Dean, el... "

* * *

"Entonces tu eres Samandriel" afirma Dean, mirando al joven ángel.

"Sip" sonríe.

"Pareces un niño, ¿ustedes los ángeles también crecen como los humanos?"

"Tardamos mas, pero si" explica el ángel.

"Oh" mira a su alrededor.

"Se que estas asustado, pero esto es lo mejor, ¿no crees?" ofrece Samandriel.

"Supongo" encoge hombros.

* * *

Todo es blanco y cálido, no recuerda estar en lugar así antes, la tranquilidad se extiende en él, de acuerdo, podría acostumbrarse a eso.

"Anna no sabe que estas aquí" escucha esa voz, la voz que hasta le hizo caer.

"Ella sabrá"

Abre los ojos y mira a Dean frente a él, extiende su mano hacía él la cual el otro toma sonriente.

"Odio este hospital" se queja, removiéndose en la camilla.

"Es el mejor de Ohio, no te puedes quejar"

"¿Crees que todo esto este bien?" pregunta con la nueva humanidad que crece en su interior.

"Deja veo" Dean hace una mueca y mira la muñeca de su otra mitad "Um, estas en ceros..." mira su propia muñeca "Estoy en ceros, creo que ambos sabemos que significa".

Castiel ríe, ahora entiende como se enamoro de ese humano con tan solo verlo unos segundos.

"Ven aquí, idiota" pide.

"Uh, estamos de malas hoy" dice acercándose y recostándose a su lado.

"Me arrollaste con tu coche después de todo lo que hice, tengo derecho a estarlo" se defiende.

Ríen a unisono, entrelazan sus manos y se miran unos segundos.

El verde y el azul, los colores de la Tierra, piensa el ex ángel.

Pero ahora el azul es Azul Castiel y el verde es Verde Dean.

* * *

"Eres un romántico" se burla Gabriel a su pequeño hermano.

"Solo un poco mas que tu" se queja Samandriel "Por cierto, gracias por revivirlo"

"Con tal de molestar a Uriel, lo haría mil veces"

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1.- Inspirada en un JohnLock.

2.- Como vieron, cambié formalidades de ángeles que se presentan en Supernatural.

3.- ¿Que mas? ¡Claro! Gabriel sigue en el cielo.

4.-Los humanos cuando mueren se van a un cielo diferente del que están los ángeles.

5.-Pues no sabemos que peo con la original otra mitad de Dean, a su imaginación.

6.-Jessica se puso así porque Dean le dijo que estaba con alguien, cosa que se supone que no pasaría.

¡Hola!¡Mi primer Destiel!

Este año comencé a ver Supernatural y me atrapo, y después agregan a Misha... ¡Pues mas!

Amo la química de Dean y Castiel, es como la de John y Sherlock, ya que los actores son los que la hacen, no un guión, lo mejor de todo es que no editan las grabaciones.

Espero que no les haya aburrido mi historia u.u

Y le dedicaría a alguien esta historia pero no tengo amigaos que les guste Supernatural D":

Espero que las aclaraciones les hayan servido y si no, haganmela saber.

_**Pregunta:**__ ¿cual creen que sea la canción Destiel, por excelencia?._


End file.
